


Us Dead To (Not misspelled, mind you!)

by Jaina



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: fanfic100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-27
Updated: 2006-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angst.  Pure and simple.   Oddly, no character death. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Us Dead To (Not misspelled, mind you!)

**Author's Note:**

>   Yeah, I dunno where this came from.  But except for the stuff I've been forcing myself to write for deadlines, I've been dealing with DWB.  This is my crappy just write something for Sith's sake response to that.

**Title:** Us Dead To (Not misspelled, mind you!)  
 **Fandom:** NCIS  
 **Characters:** Ziva David, Abby Sciuto,  
 **Category:** Angst **  
Genre:** Slash  
 **Prompt:** #30 Death  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** Angst.  Pure and simple.   Oddly, no character death.   
 **Author's Note:**   Yeah, I dunno where this came from.  But except for the stuff I've been forcing myself to write for deadlines, I've been dealing with DWB.  This is my crappy just write something for Sith's sake response to that.  
 **Disclaimer:** These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

It’s breakfast and a kiss on the lips on the way out the door.Abby grabs her jacket and follows her.She stops for Caf-Pow. 

 

It’s dinner and she’s still in her lab, processing evidence for Gibbs.She waits for a print-out from her Mass-Spec and wonders when Ziva will drop in.  Ziva hasn’t come down to Abby’s lab all day. 

 

It’s past midnight and Abby’s still working.The Director comes down to her lab and apologizes. 

 

 _In all the confusion…so much going on…Ziva’s gone back…gone home_ …

 

And it’s like she’s dead now because there is nothing for them anymore. 


End file.
